


Adult Autobot One-Shots

by MultiFandom_Fanfiction26



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Heavy BDSM, Phone Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26/pseuds/MultiFandom_Fanfiction26
Summary: Smutty One-ShotsOnly For AutobotsNo Requests18+ PleaseEnjoy





	1. Welcome!

Please Enjoy This Series!!!

I am sorry to say, I don't do requests!

But please do, give me your opinions please!!!

Leave Your kudos!!

WARNING!!! This will have adult content, so please anyone under 18 refrain from reading!

Some one-shots will have intense smut, so if you are not into that, just skip to the next one. In the Summaries I always tell you what kind of sexual content will be featured!

Well I hope you enjoy!

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	2. Ratchet x Female!Human!Reader: New Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet has a new toy he made.
> 
> Your his lab rat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Frustration  
> -Teasing  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Sex Toy
> 
> What to Know?:  
> -No intercourse, just Ratchet being an Ass

"Ratchet!" You shouted the Autobot Medic's name.

Today was awful. And it was all because of Ratchet's new toy. Everytime he would hit that button on that damn remote, the same vibration was felt between your legs. Did he not know you actually had a life? You even had a meeting today, with your BOSS and all of your co-workers. Worse thing was he wouldn't let you hit your peak. That's when the frustration built up.

You walked down the halls, your heels clicking against the floors loudly. Today you wore clothing he wanted you to wear.  A tight pencil skirt, with buttons on the back. It was hard to take the skirt off, that's why he chose the damn thing. He was nice enough to let you pick out your shirt though. Jackass.

You walked into the medbay and seen him, at his desk, near his wall of a screens.

"Do you know how much shit I have been through today?" You asked.

You growled as he didn't answer, but you knew he was listening because you saw his metal lips twitch into a smirk. You went over to the ladder attached to his desk, careful while crawling up. When you were on his desk, you walked over to him and stood in front of him. He still had his eyes on the screens, but you saw he was smirking still.

"How was your day dear?" He asked, you could tell he was trying to hold back his chuckle.

You scoffed, "Don't dear me! I had a meeting with my boss! Did you know that?"

Ratchet looked down at you for a moment, before looking back up at his screens, "Watch your tone Y/N."

You growled, "No! When will you just-"

You gasped as your knees hit the floor quickly. You moaned loudly, knowing no one else was around. Ratchet held the large remote in his hand, his finger on the button. Then he shut it off, canceling out the vibrations. You panted lightly, still kneeling on the floor.

"Please just..." You started off whimpering.

"Just what Y/N?" Ratchet said, his eyes now on you fully, greatly enjoying your predicament at the moment.

"Please just let me- Fuck!" You screeched as the vibrations were on again, then they were quickly shut off.

"Ratchet!" You shouted his name, getting more angry then you already were.

"Take off your clothing Y/N." He said, while going over to the med doors and shutting them.

You quickly did as said, and at first had trouble with the skirt, but eventually found out how to take it off with no hassle. Once you were completely nude, you waited for his next instruction.

"Lay down." He said, "And spread your legs."

You did as told and watched as he bent down slightly, seeing the black string that was attached to the silver vibrating balls, which were currently inside you. He hummed,

"How many time were you close to reaching climax?" He then asked.

"I-I don't remember..." You said, slightly whispering.

Ratchet hummed again and stood up at his full height. You waited anxiously for him to do something. _Anything_.

Then you saw him hold up the remote, "Overload for me my dear...",and then he pressed the button.

Your held fell back as you le out a long moan, scratching at his large metal desk.The vibration was strong and it was certainly powerful. Then you started to feel the tingly feeling that never went away. You cried out, your back arching upwards. Your body jolted and jostled.

Soon your body calmed and the vibrations were shut off. You laid there panting, staring up at the ceiling.

"Your an ass." You said after you caught your breath.

You felt a smaller shadow loom over you. You looked over and saw Ratchet in his Bipedal form. He helped you stand while also chuckling. He wrapped his arms around your waist and gave you a peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! First One-Shot done!


	3. Ironhide x Human!Female Reader: Pink Cannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You prank him.
> 
> He gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Lightly Humerous (I guess)  
> -Slavery (kind of)
> 
> Anything else?:  
> -You should have never pranked him.  
> \- He will be in bipedal form for half of it. 
> 
> (If you do not know what bipedal form is, it's like a holoform, but the bots don't turn human, they are themselves just smaller. I don't like the human holoform)

You were never one to pull many pranks, but for some reason the twins gave you the inspiration to prank your weapon loving boyfriend. Ironhide HATES the color pink, with a serious passion. He loathes the color pink. Do you know why? No. He never gave his reasons, but by your guess, it made him seem more unmanly. 

You were in the weapons room, painting his cannons pink. His beautiful cannons he called his babies. You were so dead. You froze and stopped painting when hearing large footsteps. Then you heard him. 

 _Shit_.

You dropped the paint brush and ran away from the scene, unaware of the little pink footsteps you left. You hid behind one of the other larger weapons, careful not to touch it and get pink all over it. Then you heard the large door slide open.

 _Double shit_.

You froze and stayed quiet, not even breathing. Then you hear the footsteps freeze.

 _Multiple shits_.

"What the frag!" You heard him growl.

You gulped quietly as you heard him growl again. Yup you were going to die. Today was the day you were going to die.  You stayed still, but panicked as you heard his heavy steps come closer. You looked to your side and saw the exit. If you ran for it, you could make it. If he saw you, you were dead. You would rather run than die instantly. You peaked out from behind the weapon and saw Ironhides eyes were only on the weapons, or so you thought.

You ran for it.

And while you ran, you prayed. Multiple times. You ran out the door, but kept running, all the way to the girls bathroom. In there you had your bag of new clothes you knew you would need, after painting the cannons.

Meanwhile Ironhide was already planning on killing the twins. Then his optics caught something. A small can of paint and human paint brushes. Human work? Who would do this? Then he saw the little pink footprints. Trailing over to another weapon. He thought about walking over there, but didn't. As his optics kept scanning over his cannons, he heard little footsteps. He looked over quickly and saw you.

"Y/N you are so dead."

~ ~ ~

It was later in the day and Ironhide seemed... Calm. You thought he would be grumpy all day, but he wasn't. 

It was your time to go home and like always, Ironhide volunteered to take you. You sat in the passenger seat, for what you thought was an awkward silence, but all Ironhide did was think. When you looked over at the drivers seat you saw a bag. You were going to question it, but saw Ironhide pulled up in your drive way, but park in the garage. He never did that...

"Thanks for ride Hide'." You said and was about to open the door, but it was immediately locked when you touched the door handle.

Your froze. _Son of a bitch_. 

"Y/N."

You looked over at the steering g wheel slowly, "Y-Yes?"

"Take the bag." Was all he said at first.

You took the bag slowly in your hands, "What's in it...?"

You didn't get an answer. You gulped silently and peeked inside the bag, but quickly looked at the dash board in shock.

"Where did you even get that?!" You asked in panic.

Ironhide scoffed, "Doesn't matter. You will enter your house. Go in your room. And put it on."

You glared at the dash board now and crossed your arms over your chest, "Who said?"

"I did. Now get in there and put it on. _Now_." 

You growled and heard the doors unlock. You got out and slammed the door shut. You got a loud honk in return, which made you flip him off. Serves him right. You stomped into your house and quickly into your room. You looked inside the bag and almost gagged. Inside was probably the most skankiest costume ever. It was a maids outfit. No not the normal types of maid outfits. You pulled out the costume and fishnet leggings. Are you kidding me! He even had heels!

"You better be changing Y/N." You heard him say from your living room.

You rolled your eyes and quietly whined and stomped one of your feet. You knew you were acting like a five year old, but I mean come on. This was ridiculous. You quickly took off the clothing you had, then put on the costume. You hated this. You hated this so much. You looked at the full body mirror and wanted to literally die.

You slowly walked out of your room, your tall heels clicking against your creaky wood floor. You walked into the living room to see Ironhide in his bipedal form. You wanted to smack that smirk off his face.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk in these?" You growled, pointing at the heels you wore.

"Do you know how hard it was to clean my cannons?"

You froze and only stared at him. 

"I-I have no idea-"

"Save it. I saw you. Now your going to be punished..." He said, his voice turning seductive in the end.

He started walking towards you, as you gulped and stayed still. He circled you slowly, but the second time he stopped right behind you. You felt his metal lips near your ear.

"Walk forward." 

You did as he told, walking forward, towards the couch.You stopped when you felt his metal servos, his hands, grab your arms to stop you. He walked by you and grabbed your hand, pulling you a little closer. Then he placed one of his hands on your shoulder and placed light pressure on it. You knew what he was doing and followed. Your knees bent downwards, feeling them hit your wood floor. Ironhide caressed your face for a moment, till he gave it a light smack. You gasped, feeling his hand rubbed your now some-what sore cheek.

You had it coming. Now you had to pay the price. You did as he told and played by his rules.

You watched as he sat on the couch in front of you. You stayed on your knees, yours arms at your side. He looked at you, his gaze neutral. Then you seen his hand go at his crotch, seeing him take off his protective armor. His metal member was still slightly soft, but it was starting to get hard. He sat up slightly and raised one of his hands, placing it behind your head. 

You situated yourself between his legs a little more and leaned your head down. You kissed his metal spike, but then took the tip in your mouth. You could see he tensed immediately, his hand grasping your hair tightly. You could already feel him getting harder in your mouth. You took more of his member in your mouth, sucking it it hard, but slow.

Ironhide hissed, using his hand to press your head further down.

You kept breathing through your nose, because you knew your mouth was not leaving his spike anytime soon. You started to suck faster as you felt his member get harder. Once his spike was rock hard, you raised one of your hands using it to help you give him pleasure. As you sucked the tip, your hands stroked the rest of him.

He grunted, his hips moving up slightly. Damn he loved it when you did that. He looked down at you and growled. You looked up at him as you kept doing your pleasurable demonstrations. After a few more seconds, maybe a minute, your mouth left his spike. Your tongue kept licking his tip, your hand kept pumping up down, but you need to catch your breath. You panted and continued to keep your eyes on him.

Ironhide panted as well and looked down at you, "Still debating on wether or not I should let you overload tonight..."

You grew nervous. If he said he was not going to let you cum, you were not going to cum. He has done it before and it was torture. You gave him a pleasing look as you continued what you were doing, but then started sucking his tip again. 

"After that prank..." He started.

You grew more anxious. Wanting to know if he would let you cum tonight or leave you desperate.

"Tonight you loose the privilege to overload."

You stopped what your were doing, but continued to stroke him, "Ironhide please I-"

"Did I tell you to stop? Do I have to ban you from overloading tomorrow night as well?" He said.

You shook your head no quickly. He placed his hand back on the back of your hand, pushing it lightly. You sucked his spike again. As much as you hate his choice, you couldn't help, but love it. You loved it when he was like this. It made you excited. He was in charge, your body was his, and you loved it.

"Just like that... Keep going Y/N." Ironhide said, his hips thrusting upwards slightly.

You sucked faster and harder, making grunt. His hand in your hair tightened. He was close. You kept going, harder and faster. Then you felt the metal spike twitch. Then felt the warm liquid enter your mouth. You never swallowed, but tonight you had no choice in the matter.

"Swollow. Or you don't get to overload the next three nights."

You whimpered, but swollowed quickly. Your fast showed slight disgust, but you quickly changed it. Ironhide looked down at you and caressed you face.

"Go change. We can cuddle on the bed."

You whined, "Ironhide please-"

"Y/N if you change now. Maybe I'll change my mind."

You nodded quickly and stood up, walking to your room to change into your pajamas. Once you were done changing, you heard a chuckled. Your turned around quickly and saw Ironhide with a smirk.

"Do remember Y/N payback is a bitch." 

The his bipedal form fizzled away. Your eyes widened. You ran out of your room as you heard the truck engine. You ran out your front door yelling at the speeding topkick truck.

"You asshole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this!! Leave me your thoughts in the comments!


	4. Jazz x Maggie Madsen: Nipple Pericings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz is fond of Maggie's secret pericings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Intercourse (finally)  
> -Gentle body play
> 
> What to expect?:  
> -Gentle sex  
> -Jazz gushing over Maggie's piercings  
> -He will also be in bipedal form

Nipple piercings were something Maggie's had for awhile and Jazz is in love with them. Seriously he is obsessed and it's almost scary. Every time they are alone at her place, he wanted her either topless or in a tight shirt with no bra. That's how crazy he is about them. Today for example, 

"Listen lil' lady just wear nothin' or wear a tight shirt without that... Boob contraption shit."

Maggie sighed, "Jazz you really need o let the piercings go."

Jazz gasped dramatically, acting stupid on purpose to make her smile. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him,

"How dare ya' say that! I love em'..." 

Maggie giggled, "That's the problem!"

Jazz chuckled, "Just let me touch em'!"

Maggie laughed and walked away from the crazy nipple piercing loving bot. 

"No!"

Maggie watched as Jazz walked closer to her, "Do I need ta' chase ya'? Cuz' I will baby girl."

Maggie laughed, "No you just stay away and control yourself! I have chores to do."

Before Maggie couldn't leave her room, Jazz snatched her wrist and tugged her lightly, but hard enough for her to fall on her bed. Maggie yelped as Jazz strangled her, but did not fully sit on her. His hands reached up to her shirt.

"Don't you dare!" Maggie said, but it was to late.

He ripped it in have, as well has the bra she had on, and stared at her beautiful pierced nipples. He let his hands caress them, feeling the metal against his fingers. Maggie watched him, irritated at first, but as he started to touch her the irritation flew out the window. She watched as he continued to explore her breasts, then watched as he leaned down. She saw his tongue, or what they call 'glossa', peek out. She bit her bottom lip as his glossa flicked her pierced nipple.

She gasped when he then took her nipple in his mouth, tasting the metal against his glossa. His eyes looked up at her for a moment, seeing her eyes were closed shut, her mouth letting out breathy moans. As he sucked her nipple, he also flicked it with his glossa, making her moan and her back arch.

"Jazz..." She breathed out.

Jazz let go of her nipple, doing the same to the other. It wasn't long before he stopped, sitting up, and getting off her bed. He lightly pulled her towards the edge of the bed, helping her stand up.

"I want ya' ta' ride me baby girl..." He said in a husky voice.

Maggie only nodded taking off her shorts and panties she still had on. Jazz sat down on her bed, legs still over the edge hanging. As Maggie was taking off the rest of her clothing, Jazz took off his protective armor that was on his crotch. His spike was hard and ready. After Maggie took off her shorts and panties, she walked over to him, straddling his lap. Without hesitation Jazz reach between them and grabbed his member, guiding his tip inside her. Then Maggie started to sit down on his spike. 

She let out a gasping moan, her head falling back. She kept her hands on his shoulders, while he kept his hands at her hips.

"Damn baby... So fragging tight..." Jazz grunted.

Maggie moaned as she lifted herself slightly, only to sit back down at again. Jazz scooted himself further on the bed a little, wanting to lay back and watch her ride him. Maggie moved slowly, till she felt herself needing to go faster. Jazz gripped the sheets, his eyes glued onto her form. Then caught sight of her breasts and her pierced nipples. Damn he loved her piercings.

He sat up as she continued to ride him, raising one of his hands to grope her right breast. Then he leaned his helm forward, taking the nipple in his mouth.

Maggie gasped and rode his spike faster, feeling herself already reaching the end. Jazz growled and let her nipple go from his mouth. Jazz thrusted his hips upwards to meet hers and soon watched as she cried out. Jazz kepting thrusting inside her now tired body, reaching his climax, while groping breast. Maggie fell on top of his chest, but lifted her hips lightly so his spike left her. Soon she just let her body lay on his.

They both panted heavily, loving moments like this. Jazz smiled and kissed her head, using his hand to run her back gently.

"You know I heard that you can actually get a piercing on your 'you know what'... Maybe if-"

"Not a chance Jazz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Please ignore my errors. Leave your comments!


	5. Crosshairs x Human!Female Reader: Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a daddy kink.
> 
> Crosshairs does not complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To lazy to put warnings!
> 
> Of course Crosshairs will be in bipedal form.

Crosshairs never knew you had a daddy kink, but tonight you couldn't hold back your secret. It was another night, Crosshairs was in his bipedal form, watching a movie with you at your place. As you watched the movie you both stayed close and cuddled, that is until you felt one of his metal hands on your thigh. 

You jumped lightly, looking at him with slightly wide eyes. Crosshairs kept his eyes on the screen, smirking. You rolled your eyes and continued to watch the movie, till you felt his hand now move on you inner thigh.

You whimpered that time and sat up, seating yourself in his lap. Crosshairs smirked and placed his hands at your hips, which were lightly grinding against his. 

"What are ya' doin' love?" He asked you.

You quickly bent down and smashed your lips on his, placing her hands on his metal chest. Crosshairs placed his hands on your lower back, helping you move your hips along his. You moaned slightly from the friction, while also letting your tongue slip into his mouth, touching his metal tongue called a glossa. Crosshairs glided his hands down to her ass cheeks, giving them both a good squeeze, causing your to jump. He chuckled and removed his mouth from yours, dragging open mouth kissing along your neck. You moaned as he did and reach your hands up to her shirt, unbuttoning the flannel you had on.

You got frustrated as your hands were shaky and unbuttoning your shirt was difficult. Crosshairs growled and reached up, ripping your shirt apart, causing buttons to break and fly everywhere. You moaned as Crosshair placed his face between your, still covered, breasts. You placed your hands on the back of his helm, holding him close. You reached behind her self and unclipped your bra, making it loose around your chest. Crosshairs quickly took off your bra and threw it the side, grabbing each breast his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. You gasped lightly and soon moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth.

You cried out as he bite down on one of your nipples gently, causing your body to shake.

"Crosshairs!" You breathed out.

The green mech wrapped his arms around you and stood up. You wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs still around his waist. He carried you to the bedroom and threw you on the bed. You smiled at his roughness and watched him climb on the bed, laying over you. You giggled as he kissed your neck again, but this time they were light kisses and felt like tickles. You felt his metal lips smirk, then go down your body, causing you to hum happily. You laid your head back while feeling his lips on your body, moving slowly. Crosshair kissed his way down your stomach, then above the waist band to her sweats. He placed his hands at the waist band and you automatically lifted your hips slightly. He tugged off the sweatpants, along with your underwear, and tossed the to the side.

You lifted your head a tiny bit, to watch him spread your legs. He spread your legs apart and placed his hands on your inner thighs, to keep your legs apart. You bit your bottom lip as you saw his head get closer to your wet heat. Crosshairs looked at your heat for a moment, admiring it for a few seconds. Then his eyes looked up at her, happy you were watching him. Then he slowly stuck out his glossa, lightly caressing your clit. The small touch was like fire and it made your head go back, and a gasp escaping your mouth.

You gripped the bed sheets tightly. Crosshairs smirked more as he stuck his tongue out again, lapping it over your whole heat, making you moan. As he licked up your heat, he grabbed your clit gently in his mouth and sucked lightly. You cried out in pleasure, your hips moving upwards.

"Daddy!" You shouted.

Crosshair stopped what he was doing for a moment and looked up you, seeing you were already panting heavily. He growled up and sat up, looking over your body, then caught your eyes with his. You looked up at him, wondering why he stopped. He set your legs down, but grabbed them, making your whole body flip. You squealed as you landed on your stomach gently, then felt his hands at your hips and raise them up.

"Arch ya' back baby." He roughly said, then gave you a good spank.

You jumped and did as he told, arching your back, so your heat was presented to him more. You grabbed one of your pillows and held onto it, waiting for his next move or demand. His hand spread your legs a tiny bit, so he had more room. You heard him gruffly ask,

"Whose ya' daddy?"

You bit your bottom lip and didn't answer right away. You got another slap to the rear, "Ah' said whose ya' daddy?!" He asked again growling.

You jumped and immediately answered, "You!"

Crosshairs huffed, "Damn right ah' am." He muttered.

You moved your hips a little, giving him hint that you really needed him to do something. You heard him chuckle lowly and heard him take off his lower armor. You got more excited and smiled to yourself, and soon moved your hips again.

"Keep movin' and ya' get more spanks." He huffed.

You stopped and whined, wanting him to move faster. Your head fell low and whimpered to yourself, Why did he have to tease you so much? Gosh he was such an ass sometimes.

"Get ready for the Frag of ya' life love"

You cried out in pure bliss as you felt him thrust his spike inside you. Your back arched, making your head go back. He started thrusting, in and out, fast and hard. You gripped the sheets more tightly and moaned loudly. Crosshairs took you in doggy-style and loved the view. He watched as your body at times shook in pleasure, then heard you moan. He grunted and used one of his hands to slap one of your ass cheeks.

"Whose cunt does this belong ta'?!" He asked, as his thrust went faster.

You whimpered, "You!"

You felt your heat get tingly and you knew exactly what was happening.

"Crosshairs! I'm cumming!" You moaned out loudly.

Crosshairs thrusted faster and harder than ever. You cried out as your heat released, causing your to shake. You fell against the bed, laying flat on your stomach. You panted as Crosshairs, groaned.

"Sit up love. I wanna cum on ya' tits." He said, taking out his spike.

You sat up quickly and turned around, sitting on your knees in front of him on the edge of the bed. He got of the bed and only stood in front of the edge, grabbing his spike and stroking himself quickly. You grabbed your breasts and squished them together, then opened your mouth, sticking your tongue slightly. Crosshairs moaned lowly and soon released onto your chest, though none reached your mouth so you closed it. You watched as he stopped stroking himself and let out a satisfied sigh. He looked down at you and smirked,

"Clean up love. Ah'm not finished with ya' yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry for my errors!!


	6. Drift x Tessa Yeager: Friends with Benefits (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day Drift catches Tessa having trouble having an overload. So, he decides to help.
> 
> Tessa was not expecting to start a friends with benefits with the Autobot Samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift will be in bipedal form. Duh. No surprise there XD.

The Autobot Samurai was behind the barn, sitting and meditating. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. Cade and the others were inside the barn, watching cade invent some type of gun, even getting pointers from Crosshairs and Hound. He breathed in the air slowly and lowly, calming his mind. He was noted that they were all in the barn, but wondered where the female Yeager was, Tessa. Drift and Tessa were on calm terms and kept there respectful distance. Everyday Tessa made sure to say hello to him and he would greet back politely, that was it. They didn't 'hang out' a lot.

Moving on Drift continued his meditation, that is until he heard small and delicate whimper. His eyes snapped open and he listened closely. Then he heard the same sound again, which made him turn his head slightly, to see where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the Yeager house. He heard it again for a third time and soon enough he was on his feet, not making a sound. He turned towards the barn and heard Cade talk to Hound, knowing he was busy. He quickly and swiftly went towards the Yeager house, wanting to hear the noise more clearly and know what it was.

He froze in his steps and this time heard a moan.

He stayed where he stood and heard more moans, then a groan. He looked back at the barn and knew exactly what that sound was and who it was from. He looked at the barn and knew right then and there, Cade will try and kill him if he walked any farther. His head snapped back towards the house as he heard _her_ moan out,

"Come on..."

By what she said and how she said it, she was frustrated. He walked towards the house a little more, then turned on his bipedal form. Cade will surely throw a fit. Drift, now in his bipedal form, walked quickly inside the house. He looked around and saw the flight of stairs. He went up the stairs, not making a single sound, not wanting to get caught. Once he made it up the stairs, he looked down the hall. All doors were open in the hallway, except one door at the end of the hall. He walked towards the close door and soon heard the moans again, followed by an irritated sigh. He stood in front of the door and soon knew he came this far... He opened the door quietly and slowly, peaking inside.

Tessa was sprawled on the bed, naked with a vibrator pressed against her clit.

He calmly watched her for a few moments, seeing her eyes were closed. He walked into her room and quietly shut her door without being caught, then saw the lock on the door and locked it. He turned back to watch Tessa, seeing her squirm on her bed in frustration. He looked to his side and saw a chair in the corner of her room and decided to seat himself. He watched as she entered the vibrator inside her, trying to quickly thrust it inside her, but he could tell she was not satisfied. He heard her growl and then watched her shut off her vibrator and throw it on her other chair that was right by her bed. Tessa laid on her bed frustrated and irritated. Then she heard someone clear their throat.

She sat up quickly with a panicked gasp, looking to see Drift sitting on one of her chairs,

"D-Drift!" She stuttered his name, grabbing her blankets and covering her nude body.

Drift watched her fidget in her bed, quickly grabbing her bed coverings to cover her body from his view. He looked at her curiously for a moment till he spoke.

"Are all humans this bad at trying to reach overload?"

Tessa was taken back by the question and was stunned he was even still here. She blushed and tried to cover her body best she could.

"Wh-what?" She asked, not believing what was happening.

Unusual to see, Drift chuckled, but soon retorted back to his calm nature. All humans, so easily flustered. He stood up from the chair and walked towards her bedside and soon stood their.

"All you must do Tessa, is ask." He said simply.

Tessa looked at him like he grew two extra helms. What the hell was he doing? Or, saying for that matter. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What d-do you mean? She asked quickly.

She scooted away slightly when Drift bent down and placed his hands down on her bed, his face more closer to hers.

"Optimus said stay to defend you and your father. I follow my master's orders. I also help my friends in any situation."

" I don't need help with-" Tessa started, but stopped talking as soon as Drift reached one of his metal hands towards her.

He caressed her hair and then her face gently, giving her a neutral look, secretly enjoying her body shivering at his touch.

"Do not lie Tessa."

Tessa gulped as he felt his finger grip her chin lightly and lift her head up, just slightly, so he could see her face a little bit more. Her face flushed bright red, her heart beating faster, he mind saying to do this. She didn't even know what the hell was happening. Her brain was thinking faster than her heart was feeling. She looked up at him, batting her lashes slightly.

"Help with what?" She asked, gaining her voice back a little more.

Drift shared her a small smile and brought his face closer to her, the side of his face touching hers, his metal lips close to her ear. He reached his mouth forward and nibbled her ear lobe, making her shiver again.

"I want to make you cum Tessa.." He said using the human slang for overload.

Tess gasped lightly and moved towards him a little more, her breathing quickening. Drift moved his face slightly away from hers, only to look her straight in the eyes. Tessa was already turned on and sexual frustrated. At this point her body was aching for any sort of relief and if Drift could give her that satisfaction, well then...

She looked at him and whispered, "Then make me cum..."

That was all Drift needed to hear. He leaned his helm forwards, his lips quickly on hers. Tessa only took a second to kiss back and return the heat. Drift added some force to the kiss and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her lay down back on her bed. Tessa let go off his lips and laid on her bed, but kept her head lifted up, watching him. Drift placed his hands on his lower armor and soon removed it. Tessa watched, almost fascinated as he tossed his armor on the chair. She saw his dick, metal and hard. She was afraid for a moment this was going to hurt, but even though she and Drift never talked much, she trusted him.

Drift climbed on her bed and sat between her legs. Tessa kept her legs apart and blushed as Drift looked down at her wet cunt. Tessa gasped as Drift reached his hands forward and caressed her clit gently with a finger. Tessa's body react quickly and her hips moved against his finger. Drift watched her body movement, enjoying her reactions greatly. He took his other hand and gripped his spike, stoking it for a few moment, then moved his body closer to hers.

Tessa stayed where she was and just let Drift lead. She watched as his hips met her, his long metal dick laying directly on her lower stomach. Then she watched Drift grab his metal member and press his tip against her clit. She moaned as his tip rubbed against her swollen clit. She moved her hips slightly, but felt his other hand keeping her steady. After a few seconds she whined,

"Please Drift...."

Drift hummed and stopped what he was doing. He leaned forward, his metal body hovering over hers. His face inches away from hers. He moved one of his hands to plant it next her and keep him lifted, not wanting to crush her. Tessa reach her hands up and placed them behind his back, waiting for him to make a move. Drift looked into her eyes and soon thrusted his spike inside her. Tessa let out a voiceless moan, her hands clawing his metal back as best she could. Her back arched and her head fell back.

Drift watched, completely loving her reactions. He felt Tessa move her hips upwards, almost humping her legs against hers. She wanted more. Drift gave her what she wanted and started to thrust slowly. Tessa whimpered and moaned, while Drift reached his other hand up to squeeze one of her breast lightly. Tessa looked up at Drift and whispered,

"Please faster..."

Drift gave her a curt nod and did as told. Tessa moaned a little louder, but tried to keep the volume down. Trying to keep her mouth closed wasn't working, so she took one of her hands away from behind his metal back, and reached towards his face.

"Please kiss me." She said let her lips caress over his metal ones.

Drift soon planted his metal lips on her soft fleshy one completely. Tessa soon placed both of her hands on each side of his face, moaning into the kiss. She let go of his lips with a moan to quickly say,

"Oh my gosh harder please..."

Drift sat up again and thrust his hips against her harder and faster. Tessa cried out, not thinking about the others hearing anymore. The loud clapping from her skin meeting his metal, echoed in the room.

"Y-Yes! H-Holy sh-shit!" She stuttered as we as moan. His goal was to make Tessa overload. His goal was about to be reached.

Tessa couldn't take it anymore and soon moaned his name, "Drift!"

Tessa's body shook intensely, her orgasm ripping through her hard and fast. She grabbed bit her fist she fast, trying to quiet her sounds. Tessa gasped as her orgasm finished and her body feel against the bed. Holy _shit_. Tessa was not a virgin and that was the most powerful orgasm she has ever had. She did not hesitate to think, Drift was so much better then Shane.

Drift stopped thrusting and took out his spike. Tessa looked up at him confused and sat up quickly as he got off her bed. She grabbed his hand and stopped him from moving further.

"What are you doing?" She asked him

"I now shall leave you to rest." Was all he said.

Tessa tugged his hand and tried to pull him back to bed, "But, didn't you... Overload?" She asked him.

Drift shook his head, "No."

Tessa gave him a weird look, "Why?"

Drift looked at Tessa and caressed her face again, giving her another one of his rare small smiles.

"Why? Because, I am only here to help your situation. It has been handled."

Tessa gave him a look and sighed, then her eyes caught her still hard spike. She looked up at him again and slowly got off her bed and got down on her knees. She reached up and firmly grabbed his hard metal member, peaking out her tongue to lick the tip.

"What if I want you to cum? What if that was another problem I wanted to be fixed?"

It took all Drift could not to throw her on that bed and take her again. When he heard her second question, he couldn't help, but smirk. She was clever, Indeed she was. He grabbed her face gently with both of his hands and lifted her head so she could look at him.

"Back on the bed, legs spread and up in the air."

Tessa smiled and did as told, jumping on her bed and laying on her back again. She lifted her legs, to the point where her knees were right by her face.  She spread them apart, letting Drift have easy access. Drift chuckled slightly amused that she was quickly following his ordered. He loved it.

He climbed back on her bed and without hesitation entered her once more. Tessa moaned, but she knew a second orgasm couldn't happen anytime soon, She was numb. Drift started thrusting again, his metal hands on the back of her knees, keeping her legs right where they were. Tessa moaned and whimpered quietly, and looked up Drift, who was looking at her.

"Make sounds for me..." She whispered, not happy he was quiet.

Drift heard her clearly. Drift was quiet in bed. Not because he wasn't enjoying it, he just silently loved it. He loved hearing her make noises. Love watching them squirm at his demonstrations. He didn't want to miss it. Now after hearing Tessa say that and seeing the small smile on her face, she was wanting him to finally give her a show. How could he refuse.

He thrusted into her harder and felt her heat flex around his spike and tighten. He grunted lightly, but Tessa wanted more.

"Let me be top." She said, making him stop.

Drift looked down at her with hesitation. Usually he could read her like a book, but now his brain was filled with so much lust, he couldn't figure out what she planned to do. Tessa placed her hands on his chest and pushed him lightly. Drift followed along, his spike leaving her warm entrance. Tessa smiled and made him lay on his back. She straddled him and lifted her self a little bit, to grab his spike and enter it inside her again. Drift gripped her sides as she started to move her body up and down. Tessa grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples, while riding him faster.

Drift grunted again, but then Tessa flexed again and he moaned. Tessa smiled and went faster, flexing her heat more around his member. She rode him hard and fast, not letting him have the chance to even take a break. Why would he though?

"Say my name baby..." She moaned, still loving the feeling of him inside her.

Drift grunted, "Tessa..." He whispered, making her smile more.

Drift could feel he was close and gave her a warning, "Tessa... Almost there..." He grunted.

Tessa went faster, placing her hands on his chest for balance. Drift growled, causing a shove to go through Tessa's body. Drift grunted and soon moved his hips upwards, moving with her. He kept going and then, felt himself release. He growled as he released inside her, reaching up to grab her breasts in his hands, just to hold on to something. Tessa smiled and slowed down, soon getting of off him and laying next to him.

"Your father will have my helm..."

Tessa giggled, "My father is clueless."

Drift looked at Tessa confused, "Shane. He-"

"Shane left to go pursue his career." She said quickly, looking at him as well.

Drift frowned as he saw sadness in Tessa's eyes. He gently grabbed her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Then he sat up again and got off her bed. Tessa knew her dad will start heading inside soon, Drift had to make his way out. She watched him place his lower armor back on. He looked at Tessa and caressed her face once more. He turned around and walked towards her door, his hand ont he knob, but her voice made him freeze.

"Can we... Keep doing this?"

Drift smirked and turned around to face her and was more amused to see her blushing madly.

"I-If you want to I mean..."

He smiled and walked up to her, grabbing her hand and kissing the back off it.

"It would be my pleasure..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and I am sorry for my errors! I will make a part two and three as well!!!


	7. Drift X Tessa Yeager: Friends with Benefits (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cade left the barn quickly to go find a tool, which was in his room.
> 
> Tessa gives Drift attitude.
> 
> They have to have a quickie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I don't think I have to say the bots will be in bipedal form every one-shot. You all know the drill! This one is gonna be short, cuz duh they are having a quickie.

Drift stood next to Cade in his bipedal form, having rare conversations as Cade worked on another invention. Tessa smiled as she walked in with a plate of food for her father, but smiled more as she saw Drift. It's been a few weeks since they started there friends with benefits relationship, so far everything was amazing and Tessa never regretted it. She set the food down by her dad and sighed,

"Forgot to eat. Again." She said.

Cade looked up from what he was doing, but quickly looked back and said, "Sorry sweetheart."

Tessa frowned, "Well are you gonna eat?"

"I will in a little bit." He muttered.

Tessa rolled her eyes, "Again who has to be the adult around here?"

"Loose the attitude," Tessa rolled her eyes again, slightly forgetting Drift was there. Cade sighed and stood up from his desk, "I have to go grab a tool from the house. Be back." Then he was off.

Tessa scoffed as her dad left the barn, or what he likes to call his 'lab'. She rolled her eyes and growled lightly, but jumped slightly when she saw Drift was a little closer to her.

"Must you two always bicker?" He asked her.

Tessa rolled her eyes again, "Well he-"

Drift stepped closer to her, "Tessa I am not your father. You rolled your eyes at me and that is disrespectful. You know what happens when you disrespect me. I know you do." She knew exactly what happens. Punishment.

Tessa gave him a look, "Drift I am really-"

Drift grabbed Tessa and pulled her close to him, making hit his chest lightly, "And drop the attitude."

Tessa gasped when she was tugged forward. She looked up at him with a pout. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, looking down at the floor. She didn't care if she was acting childish, she was really not in the mood to fight. Drift looked down at her, his gaze stern. He grabbed her wrist firmly and gently tugged her over to Cades desk.

"What are you-"

Tessa yelped as Drift turned her around so she was bent over the desk. Drift held her down gently, his lower region touching her rear. Tessa whimpered as he spoke,

"Do you wish to disrespect me more?" Drift asked her.

Tessa shook her head quickly, "No." She said.

Drift grabbed a fist full of her hair and tugged her head up, making her back arch. She gasped at the sudden roughness, but her heat was quickly starting to get wet.

"No what?" He said into her ear, biting her ear lobe gently.

Tessa whimpered, "No Sensei." She said, getting it right.

Drift hummed satisfied and let go of her hair. Since they started the F/W/B relationship, they have been more comfortable to speak of what they like to do in bed. Tessa likes it rough. Drift loves to be called Sensei, as well as be in charge. Tessa felt on his metal hands move up her leg and under her dress. She wiggled and tried to stop him.

"My dad could be back any minute!"

Drift chuckled, "Then we shall make this quick."

He pulled down her panties and lifted her dress over her rear. He took off his lower armor and let out his already erected spike. I positioned his spike and entered her slowly, placing his hands on her hips. He thrust in and out of her quickly, and _hard_. Tessa placed a hand over her mouth, not wanting her father to hear her. Drift saw her do this and would have none of that. He grabbed her arms and placed them behind her back, keeping them there. Tessa bit her lip as she was being pounded from behind. Drift grunted and felt her heat tighten around his spike. She was close. Tessa gasped and choked out a cried that she tried to hold in as her orgasm took control of her body. Drift smirked and soon released inside her, his thrust going weak.

Drift pulled out his spike and watched amused as Tessa pulled her panties back up quickly.

"You are such an ass!" She hissed at him.

He chuckled and put on his lower armor while hearing her again, "It is not funny! We could have gotten caught!"

Drift only smirked and said smoothly, "But, we didn't. Besides the noises you were making tells me you did not hate it. Please do tell the truth. You love it when I take your body and call it mine, any time, any place."

Tessa growled and pointed at him, "This not over!" She hated it when he was right.

She rushed out of the barn and to the house. Meanwhile as she left the barn, Cade came in and gave his daughter a weird look as she stomped away. He looked at Drift and huffed a laugh,

"What her problem?"

Drift merely shrugged and smiled, "No idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for my mistakes! If you can't already tell I kinda ship drift and Tessa together.


	8. Drift x Tessa Yeager: Friends with Benefits, No More (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa is starting to feel something.
> 
> Drift is starting to feel something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part for Drift and Tessa. I will do more one-shots of them, but they will all be different, no plot.

Tessa was in her room, laying on her bed and thinking. She stared up at her ceiling and though what has happened to her the past two months. Her and Drift have gotten closer as time gone by. But, a few days ago, she started to feel weird. She felt weird when she was around him and felt weird when she was away from him. He was on her mind all the time and it made her confused. Her biggest fear.

She was falling for him. Not just because he was great at sex, but he was generally a nice person, will bot.  He made her feel special and loved, even without him trying. She grew fearful as her feelings for him grew stronger each minute. She kept this a secret and was not going to let Drift know about it. She didn't want to loose him...

Drift was inside the barn with the other, hearing them talk to each other, but his mind was elsewhere. He though about _her_. No he didn't think about her in a sexual way, he sincerely thought about her. He loved her bright spirit and her loved her compassion. He mentally smiled as he though about her, but then his mind raced with worry. If he liked her, how would she react? This friends with benefit did not have feelings in the deal. He usually never worried about a lot of things, unless he could possibly loose someone he cares about. He was so conflicted with his thoughts and didn't know what to do...

Drift left the barn quietly and walked to the Yeager house. Cade was out with Bee, going for a drive. He turned on his bipedal form and entered the house, not caring about making a noise. He walked up the stares and down the hall, knocking on Tessa's door.

"Come in." He heard her say lightly and he smiled.

He walked into her room and smiled as he saw her laying on her bed. He closed her door and locked it, then walked towards her bed. He stood at the side and smiled,

"May I?"

Tessa sat up slightly and smiled, "You may..."

Drift laid next to her and smiled as she laid her head on his chest. Tessa snuggled against him and hummed happily, smiling to herself. She lightly stroked his metal chest with her finger tips, letting out a light sigh. Drift wrapped his arm around her gently, kissing the crown of her head. Tessa smiled widely and began to think again. She thought of him, herself, them. She was scared. The last thing she wanted to loose was him. She lost Shane already, she didn't want to loose him.

Drift frowned as his mind was full of jumbled thoughts about her. He held her a little tighter and kissed her head again. He worried for those he cared about. He worried about her and how she react if he she found out his feelings for her were there.

Tessa sighed and sat up quickly. She got off her bed and looked at him with a smile, "Stay here. I sort of have a surprise for you..."

Drift looked at her slightly shocked, but nodded and watched her grab a bag from her chair and got to her attached bathroom. Drift sat up in her bed and waited patiently for his surprise. After a few minutes he heard her voice,

"Are you ready?" She seemed nervous.

Drift stood up from the bed, "Yes." His eyes glued onto the bathroom door.

Tessa slowly opened her bathroom door, a blush on her cheeks. Drift's eyes were glued on the set of [lingerie](http://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi5zdHW5_3UAhXG34MKHVfdAjMQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwheretoget.it%2Flook%2F2304431&psig=AFQjCNHI8csn36DTijT0ShaG_Pe_GgvhjQ&ust=1499744880691581) she had on. She looked beautiful. She was stunning, she was just breath taking. She was fully stepped out of her bathroom and walked up to him, but kept a good distance in front of him. Tessa grew nervous as he stayed silent. Drift looked into her eyes and then quickly walked up to her. He held her face in his hands and smashed his lips on hers.

Tessa kissed back immediately and wrapped her arms around his metal neck. Drift let go of the kissed and continued to hold her face in his hands. His thumbs caressed her cheeks lightly. Tessa turned her head lightly to kiss his right hands gently. Drift smiled and kissed her forehead. Tessa smiled warmly and looked up at him. Then she frowned thinking about him and loosing him. Drift frowned as well as he saw a look of sadness on her face.

"What is the matter my flower?" He asked her.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when he said the nickname he gave her over time. She shook her head, "It's-"

"Do not lie to me Tessa." He said sternly.

Tessa sighed and without thinking, muttered, "Make love to me..."

Drift's eyes widened and he dropped his hands. Tessa panicked and backed away from him, fear bubbling through her. The worries were swimming through her mind, making her heart beat faster every second. Tessa started to have tears form in her eyes and she turned to run back in her bathroom. Drift stepped out of his shocked state and grabbed Tessa's hand. Tessa was pulled to his chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He raised one of his hands and gently moved some of her hair away from her face.

Tessa leaned towards his hand, making him smile. Her request was shocking. All they did was fuck. That's it. Now it was different. If she asked him to make love to her, did she actually... Have feelings for him as well?

Drift gently pulled her towards the bed and had her lay down. He laid down next to her, laying on his side. His hands caressed her body, exposed skin or not. Tessa hummed and laid closer to him, laying on her side as well. Drift's hand glided up her back thigh and over her rear, then gave it a light squeeze. Tessa lightly jumped and bit her lip. Drift let his hand drift (see what I did there...) in between her thighs. He rubbed her clothed heat, making her moan. Drift watched her facial expression closely and was more than happy to hear her sweet moans.

"Drift..." She moaned his name, her hands roaming his body as well.

Drift leaned his face closer to hers and captured her lips with his. Tessa moaned into the kiss as her hand reached down to his, the one that is caressing her clothed heat. She grabbed his hand and guided it inside her panties. Tessa let go of the kiss and moaned out loudly, feeling his finger rub her clit gently. She started to grind her hips against his hand, wanting more friction.

"Please..." She whimpered.

Drift let his hand leave her panties. He sat up, but made you lay in her back. He situated himself between her legs, staring at her gorgeous body. Then his hands went to her ankles and started gliding them up her legs. Tessa panted lightly and kept her eyes on his. Drift hands now glided over her inner thighs, making her moan lightly. Drift took his hands away.

"Will you allow me to make love to you my flower?" He asked.

Tessa smiled and nodded, "Yes..."

Drift nodded and let his hands guide there way to the waist bands on her white panties. Tess lifted her hips and watched as he gently tugged her panties off, gently setting them on her chair.

"Sit up my flower." He gently commanded.

Tessa smiled and did as told, but instead of letting him, she reached behind herself and unclipped her white lingerie bra and placed it on the chair. Drift smiled as she laid back down. Tessa spread her legs, letting him have a better view. Drift's optics went down and stared at her heat for a moment, before he laid down on his stomach. He leaned his face closer to her heat. Tessa whimpered as she felt his breath on her wet cunt and wanted him to do something, anything. Drift could sense her eagerness and smirked. He gently licked her clit and suck it gently.

Tessa moaned loudly as he back arched. Her hands held onto the sheets for dear life. Drift sucked her clit again and shook his head lightly. Tessa cried out, not caring if anyone heard. Drift let go of her clit and raised one of his hands, letting one of her fingers rub over entrance. Tessa moved her hips forward, wanting his finger to enter her.

"Patience my flower." He said and took away his finger.

Tessa whined, but didn't argue and kept quiet. Drift sat up and watched Tessa sit up quickly. Her hands went to his lower armor, and like he showed her in the past, she took it off. Drift smiled as she tossed his armor on the bed and lay back down, moving her hips closer to his.

"Flower you must learn to be patient..." He said with a smirk.

Tessa rolled her eyes, but then her eyes widened, "I didn't mean to roll my eyes!"

Drift gave her a stern glare, "Tessa-"

'I'm sorry! It's a habit!" She said quickly.

Drift sighed and shook his head. He grabbed her shoulders and without much strength, made go on all fours. Tessa whinedand knew what was coming. Punishment.

"Drift please. What happened to making love to me?"

Drift sternly spoke, "That will come later. I will not stop my ways. You rolled your eyes and you know that is disrespectful."

"I said I was sorry!" She argued angrily.

Drift ignored her and laid a hand on her rear, on her right cheek. He rubbed it gently, but raised his hand fast and smacked it against her rear. Tessa yelped, her body jolting forward. Drift placed his hand on her other ass cheek and did the same, giving it a hard smack. Tessa whimpered. She knew better then to make Drift feel disrespected. His punishments were different each time.

"You may lay on your back again." Drift said.

Tessa turned back around and laid on her back, glaring at him. Drift gave her a stern look and said, "Do I need to punish you again?"

Tessa shook her head no quickly and it made Drift give her a curt nod. He hovered his body over hers and leaned down to peck her lips. The he kissed down her face and jawline. Tessa giggled, he knew she was ticklish. She soon laughed as he kissed her neck over and over again, on purpose. She tried pushing him away and tried moving her neck away. Drift chuckled and smiled, placing his lips on hers after he made your laugh. Tessa smiled in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now... Will you please go on with the plans Sensei?" She asked.

Drift nodded and smiled, "Of course my flower,"

Tessa smiled happily and watched as Drift leaned down to her breasts and immediately sucked on one of her nipples. She moaned and raised her chest closer to his mouth. Drift took his mouth away and for some reason, he wanted to be inside her just as much as she wanted it. Tessa smiled excitedly as Drift placed his tip in front of her entrance. Her head fell back as he entered her. She moaned loudly,

"Drift!"

Drift growled and started to thrust in and out of her. Tessa moaned out every time he slammed his metal member back inside her. Drift grunted and went faster.

"Yes! Drift harder! Please!" She cried out.

Drift growled louder and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Tessa gasped as he went in deeper and faster.

"Holy shit! Y-Yes!"

Drift stared down at her and was proud of his work. He loved hearing her screams and loved seeing her body react in certain ways out of pleasure. Tessa whimpered,

"I-I'm gonna cum!"

Drift growled and went faster, "Overload!" He grunted.

Tessa moaned as she finally released, her back arching. Drift kept thrusting and soon he reached his peak, growling.

Tessa panted heavily and without thinking, she said, "I love you..."

Drift was to tired to be shocked, but he was not to tired to smile at her. He laid down next to her and held her close.

"I love you as well my flower..."

Tessa looked up at him quickly and saw he had a smile on his face. He was serious. He was happy. Did he want to... Be something more? Tessa jumped out of her thoughts when he spoke,

"I believe the male humans always ask the female out on a date..." He started and Tessa smiled and kissed.

"I would love to go on a date with you..." She said, trying not to squeal in front of him.

Drift smiled and pulled her closer, but had her straddle his lap. Tessa giggled and looked down at him, sliding her hands up his chest.

"I am happy I met you..." She whispered.

Drift smiled and leaned up, kissing her gently, "And I am happy you are mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and ignore my mistakes!!
> 
> LAST PART!!!!!!!


	9. Optimus Prime x Human!Female!Reader: In Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus had always been in charge while you two are being intimate.
> 
> Now you wanna go at being top, so you call a friend for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try and do warning and expectations again, but don't expect one each time. I am really lazy! XD
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Dom vs. sub
> 
> Expectations:  
> -Get ready to be top tonight  
> -Optimus will be in bipedal form  
> -Optimus is in for a treat
> 
> Bipedal Form Definition: Like a holoform, but not a human one. Bots are themselves just smaller.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one-shot!

You sat in the human lounge at the base and waited for your good friend Carly to arrive. You called her saying you needed help with something and you needed help soon. As you waited you though about Optimus. You have been with for a two years already. The two of you didn't meet randomly, you met when the N.E.S.T first started its operation. You helped anyone in any possible way, since you had good work experience with different things.

"Hey Y/N!"

You looked up from staring at the ground and saw Carly walking towards you quickly, a smile on her face. You smiled and walked towards her as well with open arms. Carly giggled as she hugged you,

"It's been awhile." You said.

Carly smiled and sighed, "Yea it has. It's great to see you hun."

You laughed lightly, "How's the boy toy?" You asked making her laugh. You were talking about Sam and joked about with the secret nickname you gave.

"Working." Was all she said and then asked, "So what did you need help with?"

You grew nervous now and blushed. You had to talk with her and ask for advice, but... You needed advice one how to be dominant. Carly knew you were with Optimus, she knew about your life. You to have been close since you met. Carly noticed your nervous silence and could see your face getting red. She placed one of her hands on your arm and looked at you concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked you seriously.

You smiled and grabbed her hand, "Sit with me on the couch. This is kind of... Embarrassing for me." You said slowly.

Carly nodded and followed you to the near by couch and sat down next to you. You sighed and felt your face getting more hot.

"Your turning into a tomato. This must be serious." She said, making you laugh.

"It's not that serious, it's really awkward for me." You said giggling.

"Well it's just me and you. Whatever you tell me will only stay with me and my thoughts."

You smiled and let out a sigh and soon began, "I need help with... Optimus." Carly nodded and waited for you to continue, which you did, "And... I need help on how to be..." You saw Carly smirk, which made you stop talking and just look at her weirdly.

"You want to show Optimus who is also in charge in bed?" She asked abruptly.

You were taken back and choked on your own spit, coughing lightly, "H-How-"

"Y/N I am girl and I have been where you been. Every girl literally goes through this if they are not naturally a dominant person." She said smiling.

"So will you help me?" You asked.

"Of course!"

~ / ~ / ~ / ~

You were in your and Optimus quarters, laying on the human sized mattress that was placed in there for you. You rarely slept on it, because you usually slept on Optimus' chest on his Berth. You just called him and told him to come down to their room, also informing him to come down in his bipedal form. You waited anxiously on the bed, wearing [something special ](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1RbJHNVXXXXXhXpXXq6xXFXXXu/Wholesale-new-design-lingeries-women-underwear.jpg)for him. You heard footsteps and stood up from sitting on the bed quickly. You heard Optimus' door open and at first he didn't notice then, but when he did his eyes stayed on you and your attire as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey..." You said quietly.

Optimus shook his head and cleared his throat, but no words came out. He walked up to you, looking you up and down slowly, taking in every detail. You stood there nervous as he stayed silent and just looked what you were wearing. Optimus finally looked up at you and into your eyes. You blushed as you looked into his eyes as well and tried not to panic.

Optimus smiled lightly and grabbed one of your hands, pulling you closer to whisper into your, "You look beautiful my Love..."

You blushed, but couldn't help but smile. He made you melt. You sighed in relief and looked up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"So you like it?" You asked gently and hesitantly.

Optimus smiled and leaned down, pecking your lips gently, "I love it. A wonderful surprise."

You smiled and kissed him again, pulling him closer. Optimus hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you up slightly to kiss you better, making stand lightly on your tippy toes. You giggled into the kiss, but soon let out a satisfied sigh as he started to kiss down your neck. Optimus nibbled your skin and gave it light kisses, while also sucking the skin softly. You whimpered as he made your skin red and tender from him sucking your skin. Your hands left his neck and went down his metal chest.

Optimus made you move backwards and you felt the back of your legs hit the bed. You playfully yelped as you fell on the bed, right on your back. Optimus climbed and hovered over you. He began to kiss you again, but a little harder this time and letting his glossa touch your tongue. Your mind went dizzy for a second, but you remembered your objective. Be top tonight.

You placed your hands on his chest and shoved him lightly, not really pushing him and let go off his lips. Optimus looked down at you with a look up confusion, but you ignored it. You pushed him lightly again, wanting him to sit up. Optimus did and kept giving you a confused look. You sat up as well and then made him lay down on his back, still pushing him gently. Once he was on his back, you straddled his lap and gave him a smile. He gave you a look which made you giggle. You leaned down and cupped his face gently with her hands, placing your lips on his metal one.

Optimus kissed back with much complaint and was not confused any more. His hands went behind you and onto your rear, pulling you closer, making you giggle in the kiss. You moaned when he gave your rear a firm squeeze. You let go his lips and smiled, your forehead against his. Optimus gave you a small smile, but soon his facial expression went neutral, as you start to grind your hips against his lower region. He grunted and placed his hands on your hips. He sat up quickly and was about to flip you over so you were on the bottom making you panic slight, but you pulled it together and stopped him.

You placed your hands on his chest firmly and sternly said, "No."

Optimus froze and rose one of his metal eyebrows. You pushed him lightly and shook your head, "No..." You said again more gently that time.

You pecked his lips and then said, "I am in charge right now Prime."

Optimus face went neutral like before, but more seductive. A shiver went through your body as he stared at you with a lustful look. Optimus said nothing, but slowly laid back down on his back. You mentally smirked and began to grind your heat against his groin. You bit your bottom lip and lightly moaned from the friction. Optimus kept his eyes on your face, watching your expressions closely. You looked down at him, seeing his eyes only on you. You reached behind yourself and unzipped you lingerie bra.

You made sure to toss it aside gently, not wanting to ruin it. His eyes were now on you bare chest, making you smiling and bite your lip again. You hands went up to your breasts and you began to massage them. You started to grind yourself against him again, as you touched you breasts. Optimus placed his hands back on your hips and held them firmly to make sure you kept making friction between him and you. Moaned as you felt your heat was rubbing against your clothing and his groin.

Optimus finally let out a small grunt, feeling his hard spike against his armor, making it slightly uncomfortable. You smile down at him and got off his lap, but sat between his legs. You reached up and took off his armor, tossing it gently to the side. You looked at his erect spike and licked your lips. You placed his tip in your mouth and sucked gently. Optimus' eyes closed and his head fell back against the bed. his body stiffened slightly and his metal hand gripped the sheets on the bed.

You looked up at him though your eye lashes, so see his reactions. You took more of his spike in your mouth, sucking gently. After a minute you decided to do a experimental hard suck and after you did so you heard a low growl. Optimus growled, his hips go up just an inch, not wanting her mouth to leave his spike. You smiled to yourself and sucked hard on his spike over and over, bobbing your head up and down fast. Optimus kept growling and grunting, gripping the sheets so tightly they ripped, but neither of you cared.

Optimus couldn't take anymore and sat up giving you a look, almost a pleading look. You smiled and stopped sucking his spike, but continued to stroke it slowly with your hand.

"Tell me what you want prime." You asked and demanded at the same time.

Optimus grunted as you stroked him and lowly said one word. "Please."

You tilted your head and gave him a small playful pout, "Please what?"

Optimus growled, "Quite teasing me femme..." He said, his voice lower than usual.

A shiver went through your body and straight to your heat, causing you to get wetter. You stopped stroking him and looked down at him shaking your head. You sat on your knees over his lower stomach and leaned your face close to his. Optimus looked down at your clothed cunt and growled. You grabbed hi chin and roughly lifted hi head, knowing you couldn't hurt him.

"Who is in charge?" You asked sternly. You were getting into this now.

Optimus' eyes widened just slightly, but answered, "You..." He said, almost shamefully.

You smiled and kissed him quickly, pulling away with a smile. You got off his body and quickly took of your panties tossing them next to your bra. You climbed in his lap, grabbing his spike. You pressed his tip against your opening. Optimus grew excited, happy you were finally letting him your. Wrong. You only dragged his tip over you entrance and over your clip.

Optimus _whined_. You looked up at him in shock, never hearing him whine. Then he _whimpered_. You grew more excited and slammed your heat down, his spike entering you. Optimus lowly moaned and you watched smirking as his back even arched slightly. You started to ride him slowly, moaning as well. Optimus looked up at you, watched her breasts move up and downs as did your whole body did. Optimus was already so close and tried his best to control himself, but you noticed it.

"Don't hold back tonight Prime." You ordered.

Optimus grunted, "What about-"

You cut him off and said, "You will eat me out till I am cumming and fucking numb." You growled.

Optimus growled and moaned, his hands gripping your hips tightly. You clenched you pelvis muscles, causing your heat to squeeze his shaft more, even though you were already so tight. Optimus moaned loudly, his hips moving up quickly. You moaned lightly, but tried to keep quiet to hear his sounds. You smiled as his eyes were closed shut and his overload going through his body, intensely. You slowed down as he was calming down from his climax.

Optimus looked up at you and smirked. You moved his hands between your legs and onto your rear, the pushed you forward. You yelped as you moved forward, your heat now over his face. You gripped the bed frame and let out a loud moan when you felt his glossa glide across your clit. Your head fell back and cried out in pleasure. Optimus kept his hands on your lower back, massaging it lightly. You started to moving your hips, grinding your heat against his mouth.

"Suck my clit..." You ordered lowly.

Your grip on the bed frame got stronger as he sucked on your tiny clit. You moaned loudly and your legs shake.

"Holy shit you keep doing that I'm gonna fucking cum!" You cried out.

Optimus gave your rear a light slap and kept sucking your clit. As he sucked your clit, he shook his head lightly, making you shriek in pure bliss. You gasped and your whole body was shaking.

"F-Fuck! Don't stop!" You shouted.

Optimus felt your heat get wetter as you cam hard on his mouth. You moaned loudly and was sure the whole base heard you, but you two didn't car one bit. Your body relaxed and you let out a slow moan/sigh. Optimus gave your heat a kiss and soon watched as you removed yourself from his face. You fell against him panting loudly. Optimus also panted and just laid there. You just dominated the _Optimus fucking Prime_. And he _loved_ it.

You smiled to yourself, surely proud of yourself. You did it and made the Prime fucking _whine_ and _whimper_. That is definitely an accomplishment. You laid your head on his chest

"Primus I am happy to call you my femme." Optimus huffed, but smiled.

You giggled and looked up at him, pecking his metal lips.

"I am happy you liked it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really fun to write! I hope you like it! Sorry for my errors, just ignore them!


	10. Ironhide x Mikaela Banes: Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironhide is demanding in bed.
> 
> Mikaela loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Sexual Content  
> -Intercourse  
> -Oral
> 
> Expectations:  
> -Hide' in Bipedal form

Mikaela watched Ironhide as he shot at the targets in the shooting range, staying by the side. She gave him a lustful look and bite her bottom lip. She has been wanting the black mech all day. And instead of spending time with her, he chose to practice with his cannons. She leaned her back against the wall and kept her thighs together, moving them together slightly. She and Ironhide had been together and were happy to say they bonded. Meaning Mikaela could feel Hide's emotions as well as hear his voice through the bond, or send him visions. Ironhide could do the same, read her emotions, hear her, and see her visions.

Mikaela gave him a glare for a second, but knew she couldn't be made at him. After awhile she smirked to herself and had an idea to get his attentions. She looked at him and focused on sending him a vision. A vision of her on all fours, while he took her from behind, her screaming his name.

Ironhide froze and Mikaela smiled. She got him. Ironhide transformer his cannons back into his hands. hide turned to look at Mikaela, who shared him an 'innocent' smile. She shrugged at him and walked out of the shooting range. As she walked down the halls, Hide followed close behind her. Mikaela could hear his heavy steps and smiled to herself, but smirked on the outside.

Ironhide growled and sent her a vision. The vision showed her bent over his lap, giving her a few hard spanks, making her count. Mikaela froze as her panties damped from the juices leaving her heat. Ironhide got a good smell of her aroused scent and smirked this time. Mikaela stayed still as Ironhide walked closer to her and stood right behind her, towering over her.

"Quarters. Now." He ordered sternly.

Mikaela felt a shiver go through her body and she started walking to there quarters, which wasn't so far away. When she entered the quarters, Ironhide followed right in after her, closing and locking the door. Mikaela heard him transform into his vehicle form and then heard fizzling behind her. He was now in his bipedal form. Mikaela turned around quickly and smiled as his face was instantly closer to hers. She gasped as Hide' pulled her body close to his, then another shiver went through her body when he growled in her ear.

"Have you been wanting my attention pet?"

Mikaela lightly gulped and only nodded her head. Ironhide growled again in her ear and said loudly, "Answer me Mikaela."

Mikaela jumped and stuttered, "Yes..."

Ironhide reached up and caressed her face, "Yes what?"

Mikaela smiled, "Yes sir~"

Ironhide leaned down and smashed his lips on hers. Mikaela moaned into the kissed and her hands went up on his chest. Ironhide let go of the kiss and kissed down her neck, making her whimper as he bite her skin lightly. Mikaela gasped when Hide reached behind her, squeezing her ass tightly.

"I will make you beg," Ironhide started making Mikaela moan. "I will make you whine and whimper." Mikaela grew hotter each second. "And I will make you scream."

Ironhide picked her up, her legs wrapping around hi waist and arms around his neck. Ironhide walked over to the mattress meant for Mikaela. Mikaela yelped as she was thrown on the bed, Ironhide took off her shorts and panties, then reached up and ripped her shirt. Ironhide smirked as he saw no bra on her.

"Touch me..." Mikaela said.

Ironhides napped up and he looked at her, then growled, then gently placed one of his hands around her neck.

"You do not order me around. Now be a good girl and be quiet."

Mikaela whimpered as she felt Hide's hand at her heat, then moaned. Ironhide smirked more as she was soaking wet and easily slipped in a finger. Mikaela moaned loudly and jerked her hips upward. Ironhide inserted and another finger, then curled his finger upwards, then moved his hand up and down quickly hitting her g-spot. Mikaela cried out and gripped Ironhide hand that was on her throat. Ironhide smiled as Mikaela screamed out in pleasure.

"Holy fuck!" She screamed.

Before she was about to cum, Ironhide took out his fingers. Mikaela whined and shook her head,

"No! Please let me cum! Please!" She begged.

Ironhide growled and made her turn around, having her on all fours.

"You better bite that fucking pillow." Ironhide growled as he took off his lower region, letting his spike free.

Mikaela held the pillow close to her and gasped as she felt Ironhide's tip enter her. Then he slammed into her. Mikaela cried out as he quickly thrusted in and out of her, fast and hard. Mikaela screamed and Ironhide grunted.

"Ironhide!" She screamed his name.

Hide growled, "Scream my name!"

Mikaela gasped as she felt her orgasm ripped through suddenly. She wasn't prepared at all. Her whole body shook and she screamed, while Hide smirked. He kept going and when he released he growled and leaned down and bite the back off her neck. Mikaela let out one final moan and fell on the bed, panting. Ironhide smiled as he took out his spike. He sat back on his legs and let out a chuckle.

"Next time just ask." He said.

Mikaela giggled, "What's the fun in that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	11. Ironhide x Human!Female!Reader: Parents are Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your the daughter of William and Sarah Lennox.
> 
> Your parents are home today.
> 
> You and Ironhide love to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be small, but dont worry not all of the one shots are gonna be like this.
> 
> Ironhide is in bipedal form, as always.

You laid on your bed completely nude. You were near the edge of your bed, your legs laying on Iron hides shoulders. You had one of your small pillows in hand, biting it to keep you from screaming. Ironhide had the tongue like no other. 

He was at the end of your bed, kneeling on the floor, eating you out. At one point you threw the pillow on the ground and let out a small moan. Ironhide grunted as his mouth was currently on your heat, sucking your small clit.

"Hun are you alright?" You heard your father, William Lennox, ask on the other side of the door.

"I-Im fine!" You said loudly, trying to hold back a large moan, that so desperatly wanted to be heard. Ironhide chuckled and as he entered his tongue in your heat.

"OK..." Your father muttered and walked away.

You sighed in relief and looked down at Ironhide, who continued to thrust his tongue in and out of your heat. You moaned quietly and raised your hands, placing them on his metal head, holding him there.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..." You whisper shouted.

Ironhide growled as your body shakes beneath him, your orgasm causing her legs to spasm. You grabbed another pillow and moaned into, knowing your noises would be muffled. Ironhide stood up, using the back to his band to wipe his mouth.

You panted heavily as you looked up at Ironhide, while he looked down at you with a smirk. 

"Done already?" You then asked, a smirk on your face.

Ironhide took his off his lower plating and scoffed, "Not even close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
